Anni's Tales
by AnnixEd
Summary: A story about the effect a war can have on an innocent youth. A girl joins the militia, hoping to feel complete by helping others and maybe finding romance, but it tears her apart...and her story will go on for eternity.


AN Hey guys, its me. Sorry I havent been recently, because I have been very busy. I decided not to upadte Marcie sorry I think I will continue with Anni and put her in VC cuz I like her better. So here are the new advantures of Anni! I have a beta. he is my boyfriend Justin. Thanks everyone. I made ppl discrminate her because ppl wanted that with Marcie right?

PS ED BELONGS TO ME! DO NOT STEAL HIM!

My bubble gum pink hair blew in the winds of Gallia. I looked over at the burning town near by. So many people where killed... I couldnt beleive it. It saddened my heart to the darkest depths of hell.

My name is Anni Smith. I have no past. No present. No future. My sister, Aeires died in a fire. My cruel father abandoned me after my incredibly kind mother passed away from breast cancer. However I am not a Mary Sue because I am not perfect.

Suddenly, a very handsome man tapped my shoulder. I peered around and looked at him and my eyes, bloddy red orbs widened.

"Hello..." I said. I was not one to attach to people easily.

"Hello, miss," he said. "My name is Ed. Im looking for shelter."

I blushed a bright shade of pink. Why was I feeling sthis way? "Im sorry sir, my town juist burned down... I have nothing to live four."

Ed brushed a lock of pink hair away from my pale skin. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered to me. "It's okay..." I whispered back. "Im sure we'll find some place."

Ed stalked away into the the darkness. After that night, I decided to join the Gallian army. I needed to help others whose homes had been wrecked by the wretched empire. Tears streamed down my face like a river.

At the miltia I was assigned to squad seven. The leader Welkin was very nice and kind even though he was kind of stupid and ugly. Alicia the sub leader was also really nice. Rosie was a slut so I didnt talk to her and Largo was fat and ugly.

One day I was training. Rosie walked up to me, angry.

"OI, LIGHTSEN WHORE!" she said.

I gasped.

I had never been discrminated against for being a Lightsen. It was usually darcsens who got all the crap. Lightsens are like darkness except we have pink hair and the valkyrias liked us.

I punched her in the face because i was rally angry. "SHUT UP!" I screamed.

She started to cry. "Cordelia will get you one day"

A really nice girl named Marcelina helped me. She was married to faldio. He came back to life. Also shes 22 now guys dont worry.

"thank you" I said.

Marcelina laughed. "No problem." Then she went away and I was aloen again...

Suddenly I turned arond and saw Ed, the man from before. He had blonde hair and orange eyes. He wore a red cot over his uniform and smiled when he saw me.

"Hi Anni" he said happily.

"How do you nkow my name?" I gasped. I felt heet rise to my face.

"I just do." he said. "I saw it in a dream."

Suddenly ROsie was back on her feet. "LIGHTSEN GET AWAY FROM MY MAN" she said really angry as usual.

But then she left to sell her body to largo (AN THEY DESERVE EACH OTHER))

I walked around the millita and i saw lots of hot french guys.

One walked up to me and said BONJOUR. I think that means sexy in french but idk.

"Hi" I said.

"My name is Pier." He said.

I was very happy to meet Pier. He wnet to beat up rOsie and said godby.

We want into our first battle. Welkin killed Suzy by accident (AN LOL!) But I killed a lot of imps and rosie tryed to beat up Isara but Welken defendd her. Welkin likes to call me a slut though so he is not as nice as he seemed.

He walked up to me. "LIGHTSEN! DO SOME WORK YOU FILTHY HO!"

I got rally mad but I knew that I coudlnt hit him so I did. But Ed walekd up behind him and kicked him in the balls.

"OW!" WElkin screamed. HE turned around and punched Ed. But Ed got out his alchemy and said "HASTA LA VISTA!" Welkin evaporated into dust.

Alicia cried alot. Her tears brougth Welkin back to life except it was nice welkin again not his evil side. Maximillian poisened his food so that he would be mean. He said sorry and we were freidns again. But Rosie is still a slut. 


End file.
